


That Clearly Wasn't A Normal Arrangement

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Shadow Moses RomCom [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, combination dry humping and handjob, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Mantis hasopinions.





	That Clearly Wasn't A Normal Arrangement

“We can’t do this again.”

Hal rolled over and stared at Liquid blearily. Liquid, who was, rather unusually, sitting on the edge of the bed instead of lying next to Hal, glanced away as soon as Hal’s eyes were on him.

“What?” Hal said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Geez, what time was it…?

Liquid paused, perhaps embarrassed?, before clarifying. “My partner’s getting angry at me for sleeping with you and says I’m not allowed to anymore.”

Hal blinked slowly. Partner? Not allowed to? Gradually he recalled Liquid’s comment the first time they had fucked, about how he didn’t often get laid because his unnamed partner kept him on a bit of a short leash. “Oh,” Hal said.

“…it was fun while it lasted, Emmerich.”

“…yeah.”

Liquid stood up, stretching. “You’re welcome to stay in my quarters until it’s actually time for you to get up. I’m going to go shower and have breakfast.”

“Okay.” Hal laid back down and pulled the blanket back up, still watching Liquid as best he could considering he wasn’t currently wearing his glasses. “Thanks, Liquid.”

“Mm.” He bent over to retrieve his clothes off the floor, giving Hal an eyeful. And Hal realized…

…maybe he’d kind of miss him.

* * *

 Two days prior. Early afternoon.

Mantis wandered into the commander’s room, Liquid’s temporary office, where Liquid was going over plans. Liquid ignored him at first - Mantis had taken a liking the room for one reason or another, so him coming in just to hang about and not actually interact much with Liquid wasn’t uncommon - but when Mantis stood in front of the desk and imperiously splayed a hand on it, he looked up.

Mantis looked annoyed.

“What did I do now?” Liquid drawled.

“You know what you did.”

He really didn’t.

Mantis sighed. “This is about Emmerich.”

Liquid raised an eyebrow at him, folding his hands in front of him and resting his chin on them. “Oh? What’s the matter?”

“I don’t like your relationship with him. I am tired of it.”

“Good thing it isn’t any of your business, then.”

Mantis leaned over the desk and grabbed Liquid’s hair, pulling him closer. Liquid grimaced. Okay, he was definitely mad… “It _is_ my business. We have a psychic link, or did you forget?”

“You said you’d leave me alone about it!”

“I did not think you’d do it more than _once_. Nor did I think you’d develop _feelings_ for him.”

Liquid sputtered. “F— _Feelings?_ What the hell are you talking about?”

“You were thinking about it earlier. You’ve grown fond of the man.”

“I believe my exact words were, ‘I almost don’t want to kill him.’ Do you know what the word _almost_ means?”

Mantis pulled Liquid out of his chair, dragging him closer until their foreheads were touching. “You mean like how I _almost_ want to cut Emmerich’s hands off so he’ll keep them off of you?”

Okay. He wasn’t just mad. He was _jealous_.

He scoffed. “Interpret me as you will. I’m withdrawing my permission for you to indulge in your disgusting instincts with the engineer.”

“I don’t need your _permission-_ “ Liquid started, but very suddenly Mantis was behind him, and before he could turn around to face him Mantis had his arms behind his back, holding them together at the wrists. The other hand was still in his hair, gripping tightly.

Growling, Liquid tried to jerk his hands away - which would have normally been extremely easy, but Mantis must have been using his psychic powers, the cheater.

“Cheater?” he said, “I think you are the one not playing fair here.”

“It’s not cheating if we’re not in a relationship,” Liquid snapped, then Mantis bent him over the desk, pressing his cheek against the wood. “Mph…”

“I don’t think you understand the nature of our _relationship_ , Eli.”

“Don’t call me Eli.”

“I will call you whatever I want.” He leaned over him so that the filter of his gas mask was pressed against his ear. “Whore,” he whispered.

A little shiver went through Liquid. He felt just a bit too conscious of the fact that Mantis’ hips were now pressed rather patently against his ass.

“You would open your legs for any cute person you came across if I weren’t here to make sure you behaved yourself.”

God, this was kind of hot.

Mantis made an annoyed huff. “This is exactly what I am talking about. We have just under two weeks until the revolution; you cannot afford to let yourself be distracted.”

“You’re doing a fairly good job of distracting me yourself, right now,” Liquid snarked, and was rewarded by Mantis pushing his face against the desk harder.

“Just reminding you who you belong to.”

“Gh…”

“Hmm. You said I kept you on a short leash, didn’t you?” Both of Mantis’ hands tightened, and his hips pressed closer. “Obviously not short enough. Shall I engage in a little hypocrisy, Eli?”

_Would you?_ Liquid thought, a little hopefully.

“Do you really deserve it, though?”

Liquid groaned. Dammit. _If you want me back from Emmerich,_ he thought, _you’re going to have to convince me._

Mantis yanked his hair, jerking Liquid’s head up with a gasp. “Is that a challenge?” Mantis hissed.

“Yes,” Liquid said.

There was a long enough pause that Liquid started to get uncomfortable and tried to crane his neck to look back at Mantis, but Mantis squished the side of his face against the desk again. Liquid growled again. Was Mantis going to _do_ anything, or just hold him like this until Liquid went nuts? The fact that his arms were pinned was honestly starting to make him feel a bit apprehensive.

“What’s the matter, Eli?” Mantis said in a borderline mocking tone of voice, “do you not trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Liquid said as best he could with the desk in his way, “I just don’t like indecision.”

“Indecision? Oh, I’ve made up my mind.” Liquid bit his lip as he felt Mantis’ hips slowly start to grind against him. Fuck… _yes_ …

Liquid didn’t realize until it was _happening_ just how long he’d been _waiting_ for this.

“We have been together for nearly 21 years,” Mantis murmured, filter pressed up against Liquid’s ear again, “much, _much_ longer than the fifteen seconds you knew Emmerich before you decided you wanted his cock.”

_To be fair_ , Liquid thought, _he has a very good cock._

Liquid didn’t have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes. “You are a slut.”

Now that Liquid thought about it, it seemed pretty likely that his secret degradation kink had everything to do with Psycho Mantis and his talent for condescending acerbity.

“Is that why you never told Emmerich?” Mantis said, still grinding against him. Liquid could feel himself starting to get hard…

He closed his eyes, swallowing a moan. _He couldn’t do it the way you do if he tried. Call me selfish next._

“I do not need to. You already know you’re selfish.”

_And you’re possessive and territorial. We suit each other, don’t we?_

“That we do.” His pace increased and it graduated from grinding to humping. _God_ , Liquid thought, this was _so_ undignified. Bent over a desk and being humped like an animal, and the worst part was how effectively and undeniably it was arousing him.

“If you are going to act like a shameless tramp,” Mantis said, “then it’s only natural that I am going to treat you like one.”

The hand in hair was removed, and then Liquid felt Mantis groping around his front, massaging his erection through his pants, and Liquid shifted his hips, moaning.

“Keep your voice down,” Mantis hissed. “Someone will hear you. I did not lock the door.”

Liquid froze, fixing his eyes on the door. Why didn’t he—? “L-Lock it,” he stammered.

“No.”

“What? Why not??”

His hand squeezed, and Liquid bit his lip again, stifling his groan. “I am hoping it will motivate you to behave.”

Liquid was fairly certain he would die of humiliation if someone walked in on this. Still, he _really_ didn’t want Mantis to _stop_ …

“That’s what I thought.”

“D-Dammit,” Liquid whimpered, resting his head against the desk. He was going to get saliva on these papers, wasn’t he? How was he going to explain that?

The hand at his wrists moved up to his hair - although Liquid still couldn’t move his arms, it was like he was bound with an invisible rope - and pulled his head back again. With his other hand, Mantis unbuckled Liquid’s belt, then unzipped his pants, then drew his dick out, stroking it gently. Liquid forgot he was supposed to be quiet and moaned loudly. His face hit the desk again.

“You idiot.”

_Sorry._

Liquid really wasn’t in the best position to thrust into Mantis’ touch, but he did spread his legs, trying to give him better access. Dimly he realized that even though Mantis was still humping him at no point did it feel like he was even starting to get hard. Maybe he wasn’t capable of it. Wouldn’t be too surprising. Also it was hard to focus on that when just the _motion_ against his ass was driving him wild, to say nothing of the fingers running teasingly over his cock—

“Fuck,” he mumbled into the wood of the desk. Forget if someone walked in on this, Liquid was ready to die _right now_.

“Oh, stop that,” Mantis said. “You should not be this desperate when you have Emmerich fucking you every other night.” He lifted Liquid’s head again and spoke into his ear: “I suppose he can’t satisfy you?”

“E-Emmerich’s fine,” Liquid panted, “but it- it’s you I want, Mantis.”

“Mmm. How nice of you to say.”

Liquid did his best to stifle another moan as Mantis ran his thumb in a languid circle around the head of his dick.

“I think you’re just an insatiable rake.”

“M-Maybe I am. Maybe you should g-get off my back about wanting to h-have sex more.” Or get _on_ his back more often, as it were...

“I do not trust other people with you. The engineer is harmless, but he is hardly the first one you’ve wanted to sleep with despite barely knowing them.”

“He- he’s cute.”

“So I hear. You know, Eli, it displeases me to know that someone I’m so close to is willing to give so much of himself up based only on shallow attraction.”

“We have s-some things in common…”

“Shallow,” Mantis murmured into his ear. “Shallow and selfish.”

Why, oh, _why_ did Mantis expect him to keep up a conversation when it was all he could do not to start caterwauling like an animal in heat?

“Just making sure your mind doesn’t wander off. It really would defeat the point if you happened to start fantasizing about _him_ …”

Liquid couldn’t even concentrate enough to start doing that out of spite.

“Good.”

“Mnn… Mantis…”

He gasped as Mantis pulled his hair back further, forcing his back to arch. “Whose are you, Eli?”

“W-What?” He quickly cut off a groan as Mantis - briefly - jerked his dick roughly.

“I asked you a question.”

“I- I— what was it, a-again?”

“Whose are you?”

“Y-Yours. Yours!”

Mantis chuckled, pleased with that answer. “But what should I do with a whore of my very own?”

“A-Anything! Please, Mantis…”

The filter of the gas mask was at his ear again. “‘Anything’,” Mantis whispered, “is a dangerous word, Eli.”

Liquid swallowed hard, with difficulty. He was so turned on it hurt. “I m-mean it. I trust you. I-I think I love you, Mantis.”

“I know,” Mantis said, still into his ear, “I figured that out fifteen years ago.”

Liquid would have wondered why the hell Mantis had never said anything if he were currently capable of thinking about anything other than friction, and sensation, and the insistent, unbearable closeness of his best friend. He could feel his climax approaching but if Mantis kept _teasing_ him like this it would never come.

“And Emmerich?” Mantis said.

“I, ah-“ Liquid had completely forgotten about him. “I-I’ll split it o-off with him.”

“Promise?”

“Y-Yes! I’ll even t-tell him it’s b-because of you!”

Mantis nuzzled the back of his neck affectionately. “Good boy.”

* * *

 Wolf overheard a couple of Genome soldiers talking about screaming coming from the commander’s room, and stopped in the hallway to raise an eyebrow at them.

“You didn’t look into it?” she said.

“Well,” said one of the soldiers, “it didn’t sound like _bad_ screaming…”

Wolf frowned. What did he mean by— oh. “I see,” she said.

Then she remembered that she had just seen Dr. Emmerich outside literally two minutes ago.

Oh boy.

* * *

 Mantis finally released his hold on him, and Liquid, knees weak, slipped off the desk and onto the floor. Honestly, he felt kind of dazed. Like he’d been struck by lighting, except _extremely_ pleasant instead of painful.

Mantis looked down at him, nudging him in the ribs with his foot. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Liquid was still trying to catch his breath. “Y-Yes…”

“Good. Finally we can put an end to this whole unpleasant business.”

Liquid just let out a tired whine. As much as he enjoyed that Mantis’ whole display of dominance, he really wanted to take a nap now. Well, actually, the dominance display was exactly the  _reason_ he wanted to take a nap now.

“I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Oh,” Liquid said, looking up at him and smiling sleepily, “I did.”

He could get Mantis’ attention by making him jealous.

Mantis let out a long, irritated sigh.

“Wrong lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they both died like two weeks later. The end. :)


End file.
